


find you're here

by bakalaka



Category: Wangan Midnight The Movie
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakalaka/pseuds/bakalaka





	find you're here

Впервые это случается на скорости 150 км/ч, Акио опускает ему руку на колено, но ненадолго, сразу же передвигает выше, лапает ширинку, ухмыляется, смотрит без издевки, просто очень внимательно и немного растерянно, словно сам не понимает, что делает. Шима не поворачивает голову и по его виду невозможно сказать, имеет ли это для него значение или нет. У Шимы не дрожат руки даже во время безнадежных операций, а уж справиться с наглым мальчишкой, ошалевшим от долгожданной скорости и адреналина, он точно сможет.  
Акио отстегивает ремень безопасности, криво выбирается из кокона кресла, Шима с трудом переключает передачу под тяжестью навалившегося на руку тела.  
\- Ты знаешь, что минет в автомобиле бывает только в фильмах, потому что это технически сложно? – спрашивает он у копающегося с молнией Акио, одновременно максимально отодвигая кресло.  
\- Заткнись, - отвечает Акио и делает то, что технически сложно. Ну да, очень в его стиле.  
Они только въезжают на Ванган, значит у Шимы есть в запасе еще 100 км/ч скорости и примерно 10 минут езды по прямой дороге. Можно дать мальчишке шанс. Он выжимает сцепление и переключается на шестую передачу в тот момент, когда губы Акио касаются его члена.

\- Ты уже знаешь, с чего начать? – спрашивает Шима позже, всматриваясь в залив, оставив руки на руле. BlackBird слегка вибрирует, словно недовольная незапланированной стоянкой. Акио вытирает губы салфеткой, поправляет повязку на голове, молчит. Задрав штанину, чешет ногу, старается залезть пальцем под гипс. После аварии прошло уже три недели, Шима размышляет, как, должно быть, Акио достало ходить с костылями, как его бесит неспособность сесть за руль. Не то чтобы Шиму это сильно волновало.  
\- Все надо менять, Z сгорела почти полностью, но мы оба знаем, что это не конец. Я обязательно ее починю и мы продолжим, - Шима не хочет смотреть на Акио, не хочет видеть его горящие глаза и покрасневшие губы, он вообще не хочет его видеть, несмотря на то, что сам заезжает за мальчишкой на одну из его идиотских работ уже неделю. Он скучает, скучает по Z и ненавидит ее так сильно, что это начинает пугать.  
* * *  
\- Да, завтра работаю. Хорошо, я передам ему, если увижу. До свидания, Эрико, был рад тебя слышать, - Шима захлопывает телефон, в спящем салоне BlackBird становится темно, Шима закрывает глаза и кладет ладонь на затылок Акио, вжимает его в себя, двигает бедрами навстречу. Акио намного проворнее теперь, без гипса, вылечившийся, все такой же чужой и все такой же далекий от нормальности. Каждый вечер после поездки по Вангану он набрасывается на Шиму, словно пытаясь хоть чем-то заменить удовольствие от гонки, хоть немного приглушить тоску по ощущению того, как машина подчиняется тебе. Он никогда не просил у Шимы сесть за руль BlackBird, и это очень тактично с его стороны, если можно вообще применять слово «тактично» к человеку, который начинает трогать тебя без единого слова посреди трассы, залезает рукой в трусы, присасывается губами к шее, не обращая внимания на скорость. Шима отдает себе отчет в неоправданном, глупом риске, но это так приятно, это на самом деле заставляет его чувствовать возбуждение. Да, он хирург, но давно готов поставить себе диагноз в другой области.  
Шима тоже тактичный. Он ничего не говорит, пока мальчишка удовлетворяет себя на пассажирском сидении, терпеливо слушает его пыхтение, сопение, поскуливание, рассматривает машины, пролетающие мимо.  
\- Эрико передает тебе привет, - говорит Шима, удостоверившись, что Акио отдышался и успокоился.  
\- Понятно, - хмыкает тот. – Она все еще видит во мне своего брата. И ты тоже, верно? – Акио дотрагивается до щеки Шимы, его запах, смешанный с сильным ароматом влажных салфеток, вызывает у Шимы головокружение. Или это от произнесенных слов? Шима заводит машину и срывается с места, выжимает газ так, что наглую ладонь отбрасывает в сторону. Акио чуть посмеивается.  
\- Зачем ты с ней встречаешься? Просто потому, что она связана с Z? Я же заметил, куда ты смотрел во время той аварии: не на Эрико, не на меня, ты смотрел на машину, и тебе было одновременно радостно и страшно, что она сгорит.  
\- Если все сказал, вылезай. Мне надо на дежурство, отсюда сам доберешься, в твою сторону сейчас много машин.  
Акио не возражает, открывает дверь, поглаживает кожу сидения, скользит пальцами по линии опущенного стекла.  
\- Я завтра работаю в клубе до 12.  
Шима кивает. Он в курсе.  
* * *  
\- Хочешь посмотреть на нее? – спрашивает Акио еще через месяц. Шиме становится жарко, несмотря на прохладу кондиционированного салона, он несется по ночным улицам с максимально возможной скоростью, изредка бросая взгляд на Акио, не вписывающегося в своих ярких спортивных штанах и мятой футболке в атмосферу Порше. Вряд ли он начал снова ходить в школу, для него уже почти все потеряно, гонки и Z начали разлагать его слишком рано.  
Они наконец приезжают на место, но Шима еще минуту сидит за рулем, словно пытаясь набраться смелости у BlackBird, затем резко вытаскивает ключ зажигания.  
В гараже пахнет маслом, горелой пластмассой, дезодорантом Акио. На перилах лестницы висит вешалка со школьной формой, чистой, выглаженной – возможно, он ошибся насчет мальчишки. Акио зажигает свет, странно, но Шима первым делом замечает незаправленную постель со сбившимися простынями и только потом, тут же, буквально в метре – машину, черную, покореженную, без дверей и панелей, но это несомненно она, опасная, знакомая до последнего винта – дьявольская Z.  
Вокруг на полу разбросаны гаечные ключи, детали, сбоку лежит разобранный двигатель. Шима не может заставить себя подойти и дотронуться. Он никогда сам не занимался ремонтом машин, не хочет знать их устройство дальше базового уровня, не хочет копаться во внутренностях автомобиля так, как копается во внутренностях своих пациентов, иначе начнет в этом разбираться и поймет, что двигатель, тормоза, сцепление – все это может предать, как предают людей сердце, печень, желудок. Он хочет доверять своей машине, хотя доверять Z не стал бы никогда.  
Акио замечает его реакцию, спрашивает с равнодушным превосходством человека, усмирившего зверя:  
\- Будешь что-нибудь? Я перебрался сюда после развода родителей, очень удобно, не приходится добираться ночью домой, если задерживаюсь. Так что есть чай, кофе, в холодильнике вроде пиво валялось… - Акио трет ладонью шею, меняет футболку на рабочую, в пятнах машинного масла, но она ненамного грязнее снятой. – Я разобрал двигатель, надо с ним поработать, на следующей неделе обещали привезти колодки, насчет стекла я тоже уже договорился…  
Шима не может слушать больше о Z, это трудно физически и в то же время заводит его, возбуждает одна мысль о возможности опять увидеть ее на Вангане. Он подходит к Акио, толкает на постель, снимает куртку, наклоняется, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки, замечает на полу пыль, болты, диски для дрели. За спиной шумят опускающиеся жалюзи, подчиняясь сигналу с пульта в руках Акио, закрывают от него BlackBird. Наверное, это к лучшему.  
Простыни не отличаются особой белизной, глупо ожидать от человека, живущего в гараже, пусть очень хорошем и просторном, любви к чистоте. В следующий раз возьму в больнице перчатки, думает Шима, стягивая с притихшего Акио штаны, значит, будет следующий раз, усмехается про себя, сжимая скользкое плечо. То, что сейчас происходит, не кажется ему странным, наоборот, это самое логичное развитие событий, все просто идеально: и то, что он терпеть не может Акио, вытащившего проклятую Z с того света, и болезненное волнение от ее присутствия рядом, и то, что Акио не сопротивляется, принимая неизбежность и необходимость их действий. Они оба попали в плен этой машины, только они понимают ее до конца, это самая сильная причина для сближения.  
\- Ты всех, кого зовут Акио Асакура, трахаешь? – шепчет Акио. Отличное оскорбление, если бы не дрожащий от волнения голос. При воспоминании о прежнем Акио Асакуре, друге, противнике, о том, кого он не смог спасти, у Шимы перехватывает дыхание и темнеет в глазах. – Или нет: ты трахаешь всех, кто ездит на этой Z? – Акио трясет, он близок к истерике, Шима часто наблюдал подобное состояние, но в таких случаях всегда приходит анестезиолог, делает свое дело и пациенты у Акио послушные и молчаливые.  
\- Успокойся, - произносит Шима, как ему кажется, очень ровно, на самом деле его голос тоже дрожит. – Успокойся и не смей больше говорить о нем, - он гладит Акио по волосам, нависает над ним, чувствует боль в спине, коленка Акио упирается ему в живот, и сам он лежит перед Шимой нервничающий, напряженный, злой, нетерпеливый. Шима снимает штаны и белье, Акио краснеет и отводит взгляд, как будто это не он последние два месяца ласкал Шиму на обочинах дорог в радиусе 100 км во всех направлениях. Хотя да, скорее всего, в салоне это совсем по-другому. Дорога – это ведь другой мир.  
\- Мудаааак, - скулит Акио, когда Шима впервые дотрагивается до него, притягивает его к себе так близко, что Шима может рассмотреть крохотные шрамы на лбу от прошлой аварии, объятие ему неприятно, но так будет легче, да и мальчика жалко, он так возбужден, что это должно быть больно. Шима начинает двигать ладонью, Акио зажмуривается и дышит ртом.  
– Шимааааа… - орет Акио, кончая, Шима морщится от этой несдержанности, но еще некоторое время обнимает Акио, дает ему шанс прийти в себя. Потом натыкается взглядом в полутьме на Z, понимание того, что он может протянуть руку и коснуться ее искореженного бока, волнует его до тошноты, до гула в ушах. Наверное, ему было бы спокойнее в одной комнате с голодным тигром.  
Он переводит тяжелый взгляд на Акио, поглаживает его по липкому животу.  
\- Расслабься и дыши.  
Акио не расслабляется и не дышит, кусает Шиму в плечо, не в силах терпеть боль, пытается ругаться, но его слова сливаются в один комок в голове Шимы.  
\- Сука, лучше бы ты ее в выхлопную трубу трахнул, если она тебя возбуждает!  
Больше Акио ничего не говорит, стонет и задыхается, Шима закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть Z, не видеть Акио, не терять контроль. Он тоже быстро кончает, он собака Павлова, за эти месяцы привык к 10-минутным оргазмам на скорости 200 км/ч.  
Потом он хочет уехать или хотя бы просто оказаться в салоне BlackBird, но у него не получается встать, Акио наваливается на него, потный, грязный, липкий. Шима отправляется утром прямо в больницу и только после предоперационной санитарной обработки чувствует себя достаточно чистым для дальнейшей жизни.  
***  
На новогодние каникулы прилетает Эрико, повзрослевшая, спокойная, изменившаяся, готовая «перейти на новый уровень отношений». В ней больше нет страха перед Z, как нет и любви к ней, расстояние сделало то, что не смогло сделать время: она смирилась со смертью брата, смирилась с машиной, забыла ее.  
Шима дарит ей цветы, ведет в ресторан и внимательно слушает рассказы про Англию. Он чувствует, как ей приятно находиться в его обществе, ведь он прекрасно выглядит, вежлив и аккуратен¸ а ей нравится ловить завистливые взгляды проходящих мимо женщин. Эрико спрашивает, как у него дела, и он не смог бы придумать более бессмысленного вопроса после стольких месяцев расставания. Если бы они не виделись неделю, Шима рассказал бы о проведенной операции, о девочке, которая снова стала ходить благодаря его твердой руке, о неожиданной грозе в среду или о представлении, которое он недавно посетил. Но ведь она не знает о нем ничего, что он может сказать? Что Акио занял ее место в BlackBird, что Акио занял ее возможное место в его постели, что Акио теперь ближе к Z, чем она, потому представляет для Шимы больший интерес?  
Вечером Эрико целует его, он с трудом заставляет себя обнять ее, зарывается лицом в мягкие ароматные волосы, целует ее сам. И вот что странно, он ничего не ощущает, кроме недоумения. Шима давно не целовался, прикосновение ее губ кажется необычным, но это не имеет ничего общего со страстью, ничего общего с тем, что ему нужно. Сегодня он должен отвезти ее к себе, снять красивое платье, уложить на душистые простыни, сделать наконец своей, Эрико ждет, смотрит своими большими грустными глазами.  
Он высаживает ее возле дома, улыбается, обещает позвонить завтра. Эрико обижена и растеряна, но ее лицо забывается сразу, как только Шима выезжает на Ванган. Он впервые за долгое время чувствует панику, неуверенность, тревогу, не понимает, в чем дело, автоматически переключает скорости и обгоняет другие машины. В какой-то момент ему кажется, что в зеркале заднего вида мелькнула Z, но он не успел разобрать, кто за рулем: погибший Асакура Акио или его Асакура Акио. Его.  
Шима не уверен, что Акио сегодня в гараже, он вполне мог остаться у кого-то из родителей, уйти к друзьям, или вообще работать – Шима не помнит его вечно меняющееся расписание, а не виделись они больше недели. Шима просто стоит и стучит в железные жалюзи, пока они не начинают медленно подниматься. Он заходит внутрь, там темно и тихо, только гремит брошенный на пол пульт. Шима обходит Z по кругу, привычный осмотр, как утренний обход в больнице, машина выглядит намного лучше, в ней снова есть сила, опасность, скорость, это неожиданно наполняет Шиму спокойствием. Он подходит к постели, Акио сонно смотрит и снова закрывает глаза, не произнося ни слова. Шима дергает галстук, снимает безупречный костюм, бросает его на ближайший разломанный стул, белоснежная рубашка аккуратно приземляется на остатки пиццы, Шима не обращает на это внимания и забирается под одеяло. Акио недовольно бормочет, Шима обнимает его сзади, прижимается грудью к узкой спине, подушка пахнет их общим потом и как всегда каким-то маслом, намного приятнее духов Эрико.  
\- Отвали, - лениво шепчет Акио, Шима не чувствует ни одного напряженного мускула в теле мальчишки, он податлив в его руках, как желе, - я неделю работал на заправке по две смены, чтобы завтра заплатить за карбюратор.  
\- Подожди, сейчас, - успокаивает его Шима, переворачивает на спину и первый раз за все эти месяцы целует. Он не знает, почему это не приходило ему в голову раньше, у Акио вкус пиццы салями вперемешку с мятной зубной пастой, он на секунду удивленно распахивает глаза и пытается ответить, но тут же засыпает снова с открытым ртом. Шиме достаточно.  
Утром Акио мстит, будит Шиму, забирается сверху, запутывая их ноги простыней, и тут уже Шима получает много больше: Акио целует его жадно, пачкает своей слюной, не отпускает, засовывает в рот язык, вдавливается губами. Шима помогает ему стянуть футболку с пятнами кетчупа и колы, это все, на что им обоим хватает терпения, Шима вылизывает ключицы, пока они просто двигаются вместе, трутся друг об друга, Акио стонет, и стоны улетают под высокий потолок гаража, теряются там, возвращаются обратно. 

\- Слушай, да ты же одержим этой Z.  
Шима одевается, стараясь не смотреть на Акио. Он выносит его, но только пока тот молчит.  
\- Это говорит мне человек, который за два месяца езды на ней три раза попадал в аварии и все равно восстанавливает?  
\- Я справлюсь с ней рано или поздно, я ее не боюсь. А ты, а? Шима, ты же ее боишься, да? Любишь и боишься, так?  
Шима поворачивается к валяющемуся на разоренной кровати Акио, под его взглядом мальчишка замолкает.  
\- Когда она будет готова?  
Акио передергивает голыми плечами.  
\- Не думаю, что это тебя касается.  
***  
В конце января Шима еще на подъезде к гаражу замечает открытые жалюзи, яркий свет и кучу друзей Акио. Ему хватает нескольких секунд, чтобы понять, что Акио среди них нет. Z нет тоже.  
Желудок куда-то подпрыгивает, Шима разворачивает машину практически на месте, сам не знает, куда несется, хаотично сворачивает на поворотах, если замечает их вовремя, он давно отвык от сильных чувств, но сейчас ревность и злость кипят в нем со страшной силой. Как он не понял прошлой ночью, что она уже готова, спит, выжидает лучшего момента, чтобы снова войти в его жизнь привычным кошмаром. Шима мечется по Вангану еще часа три, BlackBird под ним ревет, словно тоже почувствовала пробуждение своего врага, Шима хочет сейчас же встретить Акио, ищет его везде, где можно было бы устроить гонки, но Акио или пока не выезжает на скоростные трассы, или очень умело избегает Шиму.  
Потом Шима приезжает снова, он думает только удостовериться, что Акио вернулся, Z вернулась, они не сбежали из-под его присмотра, не лишили его главного возбудителя, единственного достойного противника. Он собирается проехать мимо, но видит Акио, тот стоит, прислонившись спиной к стене гаража, засунув руки в карманы куртки, опустив глаза. Заметив Шиму, бросает себя навстречу, широко шагает прямо под колеса, буквально вытаскивает Шиму из салона BlackBird, тащит за собой. Даже если бы он хотел скрыть факт того, что Z готова, то просто не смог бы – Шима слишком хорошо изучил запах адреналинового безумия, что остается после гонки.  
И все повторяется, как десятки раз до этого: все эти бессмысленные поцелуи, холодок по вспотевшей спине, запах масла и краски, маячащая сбоку Z, ругательства Акио и его же просьбы, белые точки на веках, когда Шима закрывает глаза, упираясь лбом между худыми лопатками, резкие и привычные движения, Шима думает, что никогда не кончит, потому что это все ему уже опротивело, теперь, узнав про восстановившуюся Z, он больше не может принимать жалкую замену гонки.  
\- В среду на Вангане, - выдыхает Акио в свои ладони, слегка поворачивает голову, смотрит на Шиму из-за скользкого плеча. – Она готова.  
Шима не может сдержать стон и кончает, кончает так, что решает сделать себе какой-нибудь белковый укол завтра на работе. Нельзя так больше продолжать, столько секса не было в его жизни даже во времена университетского разгула. Когда ему удается встать, он уезжает сразу же, несмотря на сильные пальцы, цепляющиеся за его плечи, локоть, запястье. Он не выдержит еще одной ночи рядом с Z.

В среду он задыхается от одного вида синего бока Z позади себя, ему кажется, что BlackBird ходит ходуном, разваливается, не слушается, но на самом деле он двигается как всегда уверенно и спокойно, педали сцепления и газа реагируют на малейшее усилие, передачи переключаются легко, все показатели увеличиваются, а выражение его лица в зеркале не меняется. На одном из поворотов машины выравниваются, взгляд Акио жадный и немного растерянный, словно он только что до конца понял, насколько для Шимы важно это соревнование.  
Он пропускает Z вперед, позволяя Акио выбирать маршрут, тот едет на набережную, где Эрико чуть не уничтожила Z в прошлый раз, ускоряется, вынуждая Шиму тоже ехать быстрее, и когда до воды остается около сотни метров, Шима осознает наконец, что сейчас выиграет не первый приехавший, а последний остановившийся.  
Конечно, Шима тормозит первым, его бросает вперед, ремни безопасности врезаются в плечи, впереди слышится визг тормозов Z.  
Они долго сидят в своих незаведенных машинах, потом Шима находит в себе силы выйти, соблюдая неписаный закон гоночного этикета, он намерен попрощаться с Акио до следующего этапа их противостояния или, если повезет, навсегда. Акио, видимо, прощаться не хочет, упрямо сидит за рулем, прожигает Шиму взглядом. Шима ждет еще немного и решается.  
Когда дверца захлопывается и Шима оказывается внутри Z, он забывает, что собирался сказать. Вот это уже неправильно, этого делать нельзя, он не должен позволять себе так приближаться к ней. Он почти уверен, что сейчас Z сама сорвется с места или загорится, или снова сломается, почувствовав его враждебный настрой.  
\- Ты не хочешь победить. Ты просто не хочешь дать ей выиграть.  
Шима молчит.  
\- Я знал, что ты обязательно остановишься. А ты знал, что я могу и не остановиться. Так?  
\- Наверное, - соглашается Шима, с трудом улавливая смысл слов Акио, у него шумит в ушах от напряжения, а пальцы ощупывают переднюю панель точными движениями. Еще чуть-чуть и ему удастся найти ее болезнь.  
\- В том-то и дело. Шима. Если ты так ее… если ты так на ней помешан, почему ты никогда не пробовал ее водить?  
\- Я не смогу ее водить, - быстро отвечает Шима и только потом осознает свои слова. Исправлять ему не хочется.  
\- Ты хотя бы это понимаешь, - вздыхает Акио и улыбается. Шима усмехается. 

\- Я хочу быть сверху, - заявляет Акио позже ночью.  
Они оставили обе машины снаружи, перед гаражом («Будет чертовски тупо, если сегодня угонят две самые крутые тачки в Токио!» - «Я не позавидую тому, кто угонит Z.»), без Z в гараже становится намного больше места, Шиме даже дышится легче, а шепот Акио звучит весьма громко, словно отражаясь от всех поверхностей. Он смущается, но не отступает.  
\- Слышишь меня? Я хочу быть сверху, хочу тебя… - Акио краснеет так стремительно, что Шима всерьез начинает прикидывать, какой способ реанимации подойдет лучше. – Хочу тебя трахнуть.  
\- Зачем? – интересуется Шима и приподнимается на локте, предпочитая не зацикливаться на раздражающей детской грубости.  
\- Потому что я победил.  
\- И как это связано с сексом? К тому же, я спросил, зачем тебе это, а не почему.  
Акио закусывает губу, тянет с Шимы простынь, в коем-то веке чистую, просовывает руку под голову Шимы, пресекая попытки избежать контакта, придвигается ближе.  
\- Чтобы ты перестал строить из себя гребаную принцессу и делать вид, что тебя вообще ничего не касается.  
Шима отвечает почти в губы Акио, который уже залезает на него, тяжелый и горячий:  
\- Я пустил тебя в свою машину, неужели нужно более четкое признание твоей уникальности?  
\- Придурок помешанный, - кусает в шею. – Я даже не знаю, что хуже: то, что ты спишь со школьником, или то, что на самом деле ты спишь с моей машиной.  
\- Я считаю, что если ты гоняешь по Вангану на дьявольской Z, то уже достаточно взрослый для половых отношений, - Шима гладит Акио по напряженной спине, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, что глупее действий последних месяцев ничего в жизни не делал и вряд ли когда-нибудь сделает.  
\- Так ты не против? – сверкает глазами Акио, возится на нем, Шима ощущает, что несколько его движений – и проблема для Акио решится сама собой, причем не в его пользу.  
\- Хорошо. После всех твоих сотрясений неизвестно, на что ты способен, лучше не рисковать, - говорит Шима почти полностью серьезно.  
Он правда позволяет Акио делать все, что тому захочется, так как ясно осознает, что они подошли к краю, на этом все и закончится, теперь у них снова есть гонка, а это намного интимнее секса. По крайней мере, противников Шима выбирает более тщательно, чем любовников.  
Акио устраивается удобнее и все проходит не так ужасно, как Шима ожидает, его даже не сильно раздражают мокрые поцелуи в процессе и доверчивые объятия после, стоит признать, это довольно приятно, но скорее всего дело в понимании того, что Шима приезжает сюда в последний раз, для удовлетворения желаний они наконец вернутся на Ванган.  
Шима засыпает, предварительно вдоволь насмотревшись на высокий потолок, наслушавшись размеренного дыхания отключившегося Акио, а утром он покидает надоевший гараж с твердой уверенностью, что никогда больше не вернется.


End file.
